Flaws And All
by KadeeLovex3
Summary: Bella moves to Forks for a new start at life, but it soon welcomed by another disaster; Edward. What happens when there is a mistake with her new apartment? She and Edward are now living together in this huge apartment. All Human, Check it out! New Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **_Howdy, Y'all! (:_

_New story alert, haha! Umm, a song inspired this fanfic, so I hope ya'll enjoy it!_

_Summary: Bella has had a terrible life, ever since the death of her mother and brother. She moves to Forks for a new start at life, but it soon welcomed by another disaster; Edward. What happens when there is a mistake with her new apartment? Now, she and Edward are now living together in this huge apartment. Things can't get worst, right? WRONG._

_All Human. Romance. Comedy. Blah Blah (:_

_I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. (Sadly…)_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Bella's POV_

"Are you _positive _you don't need help moving in?" My friend, Jessica asked again.

I sighed, "I'm positive, you have work and I already have Jake here…"

At that precise moment, Jake a few more boxes into the truck and ran back upstairs for more. Jessica sighed too, "Okay, but next weekend I'm _definitely_ visiting you!" I couldn't resist the chuckle that was itching to come out.

"See you then, love you!" I hung up the phone and walked back into the old apartment, room no. A2 and looked around my surrounds. It was a small but cozy apartment overlooking the park. Countless times I had sat on the window sill and watched little kids play happily in the park. Once, I had been one of them. I had played on those swings and slides that seemed so daunting at first, but with a little coaxing and consoling from my father, looked less frightening. _Oh Charlie…_

Almost everything had been packed up, leaving only a few last minute items. I was leaving from my hometown of Chicago, _finally_.

"Bells…" A very familiar deep voice called behind me, effectively jolting me out of my reverie.

"Yeah?"

"We have to hurry before the traffic piles up," Jake stated. I nodded once and grabbed a few more boxes. I didn't have many boxes, only a few books and clothes. We cleaned out the apartment around noon and it was time for me to head to my new home, my new start at life.

I turned to Jake and gave him a huge hug, well as huge as my small arms could manage. "I'm going to miss you Jake." I whispered into his chest. "Give my regards to Billy."

Jake grabbed me and gave me a quick peck on the lips. People that didn't know the relationship between me and Jake might think we were dating. But, we are far from it, more like brother and sister.

At last, I climbed into my truck and revved the engine. For the last time, I looked behind me and took a long glance at my old apartment, then let out a long sigh. So many memories in this city; some good, some bad. And some I really don't need to remember. I let the tear, which was dying to fall down my cheek, come down.

By the time I was in Forks, Washington, it was early morning the next day. I would have gotten there earlier if my truck wasn't so slow. I rolled down my window slowly only to be mobbed by chilly weather causing me to shiver slightly. I wrapped my jacket tighter around myself. _No different from Chicago…great!_

Brushing the long bangs of hair out of my way, I looked outside. The town was very grassy, with a lot of trees. I could smell the freshness of the air from inside my car. Inhaling deeply, I smiled. _This was definitely different from . _I stopped at a red light and started singing softly to the radio. The song however was one of my favourite dance numbers, and soon, I found myself jiggling a little in my seat. It was during this 'routine', that my gaze fell on the car next to me. It was a new car, a shiny new Volvo with dark tinted glass. Had Jake been here, he would have rattled off facts about its year, date of release, engine and so one. _I missed Jake. _I was jolted out of my reverie suddenly when the Volvo roared to life and speed away at what was probably a hundred miles per hour.

_Stupid rich kids,_ I thought as I drove again.

I got to my apartment soon enough; it was an old fashion apartment with 18 floors. My flat was a two bedroom and two bathroom one that was surprisingly cheap. I got because of its rent, but I still didn't know what to do with the other room. I didn't have enough things to use it as a store room.

I got out my car and grabbed a few boxes from the back. As I walked to my truck, _the _shiny Volvo parked right next to me.

The door opened and a man who looked like he was in his early twenties stepped out. I could say that this man was good-looking, but that would be a huge understatement. I stopped right in my tracks when I saw his face. He had piercing green eyes, which were hard as stone. I could see muscles bulging from underneath his form-fitting shirt. I knew I was ogling, but as long as he didn't notice, I figured I might as well continue. He looked like a body-builder, but he wasn't overly bulky. But what attracted my attention the most was the unruly mop of reddish brown hair adorning his head. Well that, and his lips. His hair may have looked so soft and smooth, but his lips wer-

"Excuse me…" He said while he pushed his way through me. I winced a little when my shoulder slammed into my truck. _What a JERK, _I growled as I grabbed my bags.

I stomped into the building without even looking around and went into the elevator. As the doors started to close, I let out a sigh in relief. _Alone at last. _But apparently someone had it in for me today because just when the elevator was an inch away from closing, I saw a hand creep through the crack. The doors opened causing me to hold my breath as the Volvo jerk came in.

He was tossing his keys in the air while whistling. He looked so carefree for a moment that I had to force myself to forget how cute he was and focus on the fact he was a jerk. I was about to click on level 13 when a long pale finger clicked it first. I glanced at him slowly and saw him looking at me.

"What?" He snapped.

I turned around quickly and held my breath, trying to keep my temper in check. He was staring at _me_ first! _The Jerk…_

Thankfully, the doors opened again soon. I stepped off and walked down the hallway. _F13…F13…F13…_ my mental chant continued while I searched swiftly for my apartment. Once I glanced behind me and saw 'The Jerk' behind me. I started to walk quicker in an effort to lose him when I spotted it. I smiled then grabbed my keys from my pocket. The Jerk was heading toward me with a strange expression.

I opened the door and entered quickly. With a satisfying click, the lock slid into place and, heaving a sigh of relief, I leaned against the door. But that moment was gone as soon as a soft knock came on the door. _What the…? _I looked in the peephole, anxiously and saw The Jerk. _Why is he standing there? Go away! _I thought as I watched him look at the door with a frown. Then he knocked on the door again, very softly. I frowned.

"What do you want?"

"Just open the door," His voice was thick with irritation.

I slowly opened the door and poked my head out the door frame. "Yes?" I asked, with curiosity. Does he want my number? My heart started to race and the palm of my hands was getting sweaty. I was very bad at these situations.

"Get the hell out my house!" His voiced boomed.

Now completely perplexed, I frowned again, "This is my apartment. Maybe you need to call your landlord…" What was he talking about? I had proof this was my apartment. He swiftly grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, Mrs. Keller," he started after a short pause, "Yes, I-…But, this I-…What?...Yeah…But…Fine!" He rambled something under his breath. "What happened?" I asked.

"There was a mistake; she rented the apartment to both you and me. She said it will be awhile until she can get an apartment for me." He shook his head.

I nodded slowly then, realization hit me .I was going to have to live in this apartment with this…hot jerk! I froze, even after he pushed the door open making me wobble slightly. I may have had a panic attack or two while The Hot Jerk rambled on without even looking at me.

"My siblings are coming over in a few,"

Finally, I turned toward him slowly, and then glared at him. I growled softly then, stomped out the house slamming the door behind me. Muttering a string of profanities under my breath, I went back to my truck and grabbed a few more boxes. _It would be nice if jerk-face would come help me a little…_ I thought while walking to the elevator. But of course, eh had more important things to do…like playing on his mobile.

By the time I was done, my arms and legs were completely sore and wanted nothing more than to lie down. I glared as jerk-face continued to play on his phone, occasionally chuckling about something. I stomped into my room and looked around; then I sighed…again. _I seemed to be doing a lot of that today._

The room was perfect, right to the blue paint on the wall down to the creamy white carpet. There was a wide window that showed only trees and a little pond on the other side on the town. We were so high up that it was making me slightly dizzy. In a word – heavenly.

I unpacked my boxes and placed them in organized piles around my room. I desperately needed furniture …

Just as I was finishing, I heard a huge slam of the apartment door. I had completely forgotten that a stranger was sitting in the living room of _my _apartment! I tip-toed into the living room, then stopped in my tracks when I saw four new bodies sitting in _my _living room.

"Heeyy!" A booming voice exclaimed. "You must be the new roommate! I heard A LOT about you! I'm Emmett," The huge male to whom the voice belonged said as he walked towards me. He gave me a huge hug, which left me feeling numb and confused.

"Emmett, get off her now!" A black spiky hair girl walked toward us. She was wearing a pair of sunglasses and a blue spring dress with a small white jacket. She pushed the big guy off me, and smiled at me.

"I'm Alice and this is Jasper" she said pointing to the blond guy sitting on the floor next to jerk-face. "and that over there is Rosalie." She pointed to the blond girl applying on lip gloss.

I nodded once but, still uncomfortable. "Hi…I'm Bella." I said while looking down. _Damn my shyness! _I yelled in my head. The black haired one (Alice?), left up my chin and smiled at me. She had taken off her sunglasses and her eyes were the same piercing green as jerk-face. "Let's be friends, okay?" She chirped; her eyes were welcoming.

"Edward! You didn't tell me that she was so shy! We'll change that as quickly as possible," The big one said with a huge smile. I blush slightly, and then turned around to go to my room. Wow, they hate me and it's been 3 minutes…

"Wait! Don't mind him…he's a jack-ass just like Edward," Alice giggled. Edward must be jerk-face, but his name doesn't match him. "Hey! No one asked you to come, Alice! I need help bringing my stuff up!" Edward growled while walking out. Emmett followed soon after then the blond haired one.

"Where's your room?" Alice asked while running around the living room. Considering the rent, the living room was pretty big. Alice and Rosalie helped me unpacked my things and helped Edward move in some stuff too. We were done after a few hours and they decided to call it a day.

Alice was probably the only fun one out of all of them. Emmett scared the crap out of me and Rosalie and Jasper were pretty quiet. When they left, I looked around at all the boxes that were piled up in mostly every room. Compared to his things, I had next to nothing.

Edward sighed then looked up at me, "You want to help me or what?"

_Ass-hole! _I thought, as I glared at him. "Sorry, I think I need to get my things organized…"

"Wait!" He yelled after me as I stomped away.

I turned my head and rolled my eyes, "What?"

He smirked at me then ran his hand through his hair. "What's your name?"

"Bella Swan…" I said, and then walked away. I looked down at what I was wearing then winced. I met his whole family while wearing my faded baggy jeans and a 'Linkin Park' T-shirt that. I growled again as I grabbed my towel and jogged into the bathroom.

There goes my fresh new start…

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note:**_ I hope ya'll like the first chapter!_

_There is a reason I didn't tell you a lot about Bella's past. So, don't be all mad and everything!_

_Next Chapter:_

_Showers, Embarrassment and Emmett. _

_Review, you know you want to! (:_

_NO FLAME PLEASE._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey People! I've been too busy with work, but it's nice to sit down and write fanfictions. I'm so addicted! Hehe, here's the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy it.**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I had to sleep on my gentle creamy colorless carpet that night. It was probably the best sleep I had in a while, knowing I was living here for a while. I woke up the next morning to the smell of blueberries and egg. I moaned softly, and then pounced up. So hungry…

I followed the smell to the kitchen. Edward was wearing a black apron singing a song I was unfamiliar with. I grinned then journeyed toward him. He looked calmer today; I had to admit he was seriously sexy when he cooked.

I cleared my throat and smirked when he gazed up at me. "Good morning," I had sung while looking down at his small pile of pancakes. "Morning'" He mumbled then turned off the stove. I looked at him with confusion, then at the pile of three pancakes on the plate.

Then I realized he was cooking for only himself. Edward smirked at me, and then grabbed his plate. "You're terrible; you could have made me a plate!" I shouted. I never shouted at anyone in my life, congrats on being the first Edward…

"You did not help me unpack my things last night, why should I make a plate for you…" He laughed, with no humor. My stomach growled loudly, which made me glare at Edward more. "You….You…." I was probably red as ever.

"You what?" He cocked his eyebrow, while taking a bite out of his pancakes.

"You selfish ass-wipe!" I shouted back, and then stomped into the bathroom. I angrily took off my clothes, and got in the shower. The hot water hit my body making me calm down a little. I wash off my body and washed my long brunette hair. I growled, this hair is too long…

I got out the shower and looked at myself in the mirror. I clipped my long bangs out my face and washed my face swiftly. Then, I dried my hair quickly. I needed to get new furniture today…

I threw a towel over my body and opened the door, only to be welcomed by Edward. I slipped on the wet floor and fell right on Edward's bare hard chest. I closed my eyes as I tripped over my two left feet. I opened my eyes slowly on to see Edward looking at me with a shock face. I could feel his hands holding my hips roughly. I blushed deeply then let out a shriek, I had sprung my hand up and slapped Edward on the cheek then run into my room. My heart was beating so quickly, I could not breathe. Then, I heard the front door open then slammed loudly.

He must have left… I thought with a whimper.

"Edward, my man! Why are you on the floor?" Emmett's voice made me jump. I quickly changed into my sweatpants and my sweat shirt. I put my hair into a huge messy bun and grabbed my keys and wallet. I need to get the hell out of here, now.

I opened my door and covered half my face as I walked toward the door. I fell to the floor when I ran into Emmett. "Bella! Good morning!" He hollered while grabbing me off the floor. God help me…

"Hi…um, I have to leave. See you around…" My voice was very shaky.

"Not yet! I ne-"

"Emmett, let her leave…" Edward said, holding an ice pack to his cheek. I blushed again, and then raced to the door. "Bella did that? Get him Bella!" Emmett laughed.

I practically dashed outside and into my truck. It was another chilly day, but the sun was peeking through the dark clouds. I took a deep inhale of the fresh air and start up my truck. I drove downtown to get a new desk, bed, and dresser. I also stopped by IKEA and bought a few lamps and other things. I was on my way home when I saw Alice walking her Chihuahua in a nearby park. I parked my truck and jogged toward her. She was not alone, Jasper was holding on to her waists while they laughed and chatted.

"Alice!" I bawled while waving my hand. Alice smiled at me and ran toward me. Her dog was barking loud and ran with her.

"Bella! How are you doing?" Alice gave me a huge hug.

I smiled, "Just around the area."

She told Jasper that she will meet him at the house in a hour. "Living with Edward, eh?" Alice chuckled softly. We were walking around the track at the park.

I rolled my eyes, and then sighed "Yeah…"

"Good luck with that one. He is a pain in the ass," Alice sighed with me.

"Who are you telling…?"

Alice smiled, "He's a really kind person when you get to know him."

"That seems too unlikely. Not after what happened this morning…" I trailed off. I told Alice mostly everything, giving details.

Alice laughed so hard that she was tearing up. "I feel bad for you…"

"I know right, he just stared at me," My cheeks were turning red again. I felt uncomfortable but, at the same time I kind of liked it…but, I was not going to tell Alice that.

"He's a hopeless mess..." Alice chuckled. We talked for a little longer then I had to go home and wait for my furniture to arrive. Alice told me that she was planning a party at my house to celebrate. But, should not I know before she makes plans in my apartment. When I got back home Edward was sitting on the couch with Emmett playing Left 4 Dead. I pouted as I watched then play, desperately wanting to join them. I shut the door behind me and walked toward them slowly. "Bella, want to play? I need to fix some snacks up for the night," Emmett asked.

I nonchalantly shrugged and grabbed the controller. I looked down at Edward's pair of faded jeans and button up shirt. I blush slowly at the thought of living with someone like this. I planted myself next to Edward, and then noticed the ice pack taped to his cheek. I held back my laughter at his appearance. "Oh, I should probably apologize for this morning…" I trailed off while looking at the floor. "You think?" Edward said with a frown. I scratched my head then looked up at him, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" His eyes were filled with humor.

"For tripping over you and slapping you on the face?" I asked, innocently.

He smirked, and then clicked play. My heart raced as, I watched him turn back to the television. That damn smirk was going to be the death of me. We played the Xbox for about two hours before my new furniture came and Alice came booming into the apartment with a box of party things. "Alice, you did not say the party was today." I looked at her with wide eyes.

Alice giggled, "Duh, silly little girl. You should be excited!"

"Can I tell you a secret?" I whispered in her ear. I was seriously terrified at house parties. It's just a house full of intoxicated young adults, smoking and loud music. I never been to one in my life but, Jessica always told me what happened.

"Yes, Bella?" Alice whispered back.

"I'm terrified of h-house par-parties…" I said sluggishly.

Alice tipped her head and burst into laughter. "You have not seen my parties yet, they will blow your mind," Alice grabbed my hand. Dear lord, help me I thought, as Alice pulled me into my room. Alice looked me up and down then shook her head. "Bella, why will not you cut your head? It's practically down to your ass," Alice noted, while taking down my bun.

"I like my hair long," I lied. The truth is I would love to cut my hair and give my hair to charity or something. I can never tell Alice the true reason why though…

"Then we are going to need help," Alice grabbed my phone and dialed numbers. "Rose, we have a code 687," Alice planted her face in her tiny hands. She mumbled into the phone then hung up the phone. Alice took out curlers out of my handbag and plugged them in. I shook my head, "I hate those things…" Alice smirked, "Well learn to love them."

I groaned; Alice is now my least favorite. Alice turned on my radio and started curling my hair. Rosaline came ten minutes later with a huge bag full of God knows what. I just became a personal doll for these two, great.

They were half-way done when Emmett burst through the door. "Everything's set now and we told people to be here b-"

"Emmett how did you know we weren't changing?" Rosaline yelled.

"I'm sorry, baby. I would only be staring at you if you were," Emmett winked. A shoe flew across my room and hit Emmett square in the chest. "Ouch!" Emmett whined. "Get the hell out!" Rosaline shouted holding another shoe in her hand.

Emmett walked out and we burst into a laugh. I was tearing up from my tears. I never laughed so much in my life…

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Tonight was probably going to be the longest day of my life. I was wearing a long designed gray shirt with black tights (which was really uncomfortable). My hair was curled and smelled like a lot of hair spray. I refuse to put on makeup and Alice did not force me to (thank god). Alice kept saying I looked 'sexy', but I did not feel like it.

The party started at 7PM but, people did not start to come until 9PM The music was blasting in my ears and there was alcohol everywhere. I wanted to leave my own house and sleep in the tomb in the park. But, Alice would not let me. The only good thing about tonight was how cute Edward looked in his light blue button up shirt.

I was sitting on the couch as I watched more people walk in with bags of drinks and snacks. Edward was talking to a group of people that were holding drinks in their hands. I got up and went into the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. Alice patted me on the back and took a sip from her cup. "Bella, you having fun yet?" She asked, while moving her hips to the hard-beat song.

Hell no, I thought but I nodded and took another sip from my water. Alice snatched my water away and handed me her cup. "Loosen up a little, Bella," She smiled and walked away. I brought the drink first to my nose and frowned at the weird smell. Then I took and quick sip and sip it back in the cup, "Sick!"

I heard a chuckle from behind me and turned around. Edward was stand leaning against the fridge looking down at me.

"What's so funny?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

He pushed himself off the door and walked toward me. "First time drinking, I see," He smirked. His eyes were a dark green color because of the lighting in the kitchen. "Y-Yeah, why does it matter to you?"

He ignored my question and handed me a small glass cup and told me to drink it. I looked at the clear liquid for a second before forcing it down my throat. I felt like someone started a fire right in the middle of my throat. Edward was laughing quietly, "That will relax you a little."

"What did you give me, Edward?" I demanded. My body was wobbling to the side slightly; I grabbed the counter to balance myself. Edward turned around and spotted a friend and hollered out, 'Tyler'. The room was slightly blurry but, I could spot Emmett out of the big blur. "Emmett," I called out. He turned around and walked toward me. "Bella! What's up?" He patted my head.

I pointed to the table fill of small glass cups and said, "What are those?"

"Vodka, but those are for later," He winked. I gave him a questioning look then, asked what Vodka was. I was never very enlightened in materials like alcohol but, I was a brilliant at everything else. "Mm, just a little drink that gets you drunk in a matter of minutes for someone like you," He chuckled.

I glared at the drink then at Emmett, "Edward gave me one of those!"

Emmett burst into laughter walked toward Edward, "Intoxicating Bella, I see."

Edward shrugged and continued talking to 'Tyler'.

_Edward's POV_

"Who's that girl in the kitchen over there? She is hot!" I heard this line at least 20 times from different people and it was annoying me. Bella smelled a cup Alice just gave her, curiously. I walked toward her and lean against the fridge.

I had to admit she did look tasty in that outfit. She brought the drink to her mouth and spitted it out quickly. "Sick!" She sizzled. I could not escape the chuckle that came out. She turned around, her cheeks were cherry red and she was grimacing at me.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

I wandered toward her, "First time drinking I see…" I made a quick gaze at the row of shot then smiled to myself. I wonder how loose Bella can get…

"Y-Yeah, why does it matter to you?"

I ignored her and handed her one shot. "Drink it," I said gently. I watched as her face scrunched up and swallowed hard. I laughed at her face then said, "That will relax you a little."

I called after Tyler and walked toward him. Tyler looked over at Bella and gave out a whistle, "She's cute!" I shrugged and took a sip from my drink. People were starting to dance and I spotted Lauren. Please do not notice me…Please! I begged as I hid behind my hand. "Eddie! Is that you!" Lauren's voice nagged in my ear.

Why!

"Lauren...Hi." I nodded once and looked toward Tyler again. "So, how's school doing for you Tyler?" I asked, not really caring. "Great, Law School is great. There is this really cute blond in one of my classes…"

I blocked out his voice and looked around my surrounds. Half of these people were from Forks High School and the others were from my college. "Intoxicating Bella, I see." Emmett's voice shook with laughter. I glanced at Bella for a minute and watch as she held onto the counter. Her eyes were going around in circle as if she was trying to catch something. I shrugged and grinned at Emmett, "I thought she needed a little loosening up."

"You're a cruel, my brother," Emmett shook his head then spotted Rose. He walked away from me and attacked Rose with his mouth, I winced at the scene. "I'm going to try to dance with Bella, wish me good luck," Tyler smiled then walked away. I was left with a smiling Lauren, Damn him.

She forced me onto the dance floor and started to feel on me. I laughed nervously as I pulled her hands off me. Why would Alice invite the one person I hated the most?

I turned back to the kitchen and saw Bella winking at Tyler and dragging him to the dance floor. Bella stopped right in the middle of the floor and planted her hands on Tyler s shoulder. They swayed to the music then, they started to get a little Rated: R. I took my eyes off Bella and back to Lauren.

Lauren pushed her lips right on mine and pushed her tongue through my teeth. I pushed her away with a little force and glared at her. "Don't you want to date again like last year?" Lauren whispered in my ears.

"No thank you. You can go back to James, now. No one wants you here." I glared at her. I was being mean but she deserved it. She growled at me and walked away. The music was booming in my ears and I was standing there alone on the dance floor.

I scolded off the dance floor and sat on my couch, ignoring the couples making out next to me. For once I wish I was not at a party…

Bella was moving her hips but she was not with Tyler anymore. She held onto my eyes for a second then winked at me. Shivers went down my down as I followed her eyes. I stopped in front of her and smiled, nervously. "Dance with me," She whispered as she grabbed my waist. My own body was burning, why is it so hot in here? I asked myself as I grabbed her shoulders. She glared at me and placed my hands on her hips; she smiled softly then moved to the song. The song playing was David Guetta feat. Akon - Sexy Bitch, and Bella was really into it…like, really into it. I knew she was acting like this because of the alcohol but, I could not stop myself from pushing her closer. Her cheeks were a dark red and I could see she was hot. I guess I was not the only one.

Then I realized how bad this probably looked and stopped completely. She frowned at me, "What's wrong, Edward?"

I shook my head, "You're drunk, you do not know what you are doing Bella…"

"Bu-"

I held up my hand to stop her, and then walked away. I wanted to badly to turn back and dance with her, talk to her, touch her. I shook my head to get the imagines out of my head. That is enough alcohol for me… I thought while sitting on the couch.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

People were starting to leave around two in the morning. Alice and Rose were still here with Emmett and Jasper, but Bella was in her room. She had about four drinks and three shots, so she is probably passed out. I chuckled at the idea; one shot can do a lot for that girl.

Alice and Jasper were cleaning up the mess in the living room and Emmett and Rose were packing up their things. "Bella, went pretty crazy today, eh?" Emmett chuckled. I shrugged; Emmett would not let me swallow it down if he knew what Bella and I did. "I know right! Tyler said he has her number," Alice grinned. She just met him why would she do that?

Why did I care, the girl was drunk anyway…

I thanked Alice for the party and everyone left. I was about to walk to the bathroom to take a quick shower when I heard Bella talking. "No…I do not want to talk to him. Tell him, I am busy!" She whispered into the phone. "No…NO! Forget it, bye!" She hung up the phone and lay in bed, her face away from me. I tip-toe into the bathroom and took my shower. I wonder who she was talking about…

I let the thoughts wonder in my mind as I hopped out the shower. In a flash the door opened and Bella puked in the toilet not even caring to knock. I grabbed a towel and glared at her, "What the hell, Bella?"

She ignored me completely and placed her head in the toilet. I shook my head and grabbed her hair. It was so smooth and silky, like baby's hair. I rubbed the side of her head as she continued to puke. After ten minutes she pulled herself up. "Thanks, Edward…" She whispered, and then she looked at me. She closed her eyes and covered them with her hands, "I'm sorry!"

I chuckled and pulled myself up, "Don't worry. I will leave and let you clean up," I patted her head and walked out the door.

She was soo checking me out, I thought as I closed my bedroom door.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note: Haha, got to love Emmett. Well, I hope you like the chapter! The next chapter will be:**

**Party. Black-out. Fluff.**

**Bella won't get too crazy at the party but, she gets a little wild. I'll update soon as possible for you guys! Keep reading!**

**Make sure you review, so I know what you guys think!**

**NO FLAMES, PLEASE!**

**Love you guys (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** _Hey guys! Been a while (:_

_Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! I'm going to put some pictures of their apartment and some other things from this story, so check them out~_

_I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Bella's POV_

I woke up the next morning feeling like I got beaten up by a mob of gang members. My brain felt like it was fried, my body was hot and I smelled like alcohol. I slowly pulled myself out of bed and walked out my door. I went straight to the shower and washed up my body. I washed my hair making sure not to hit my head too much. I hopped out the shower and wrapped a towel around myself.

I looked at myself in the mirror and let out a long sigh. I wish I remembered what happened last night, but I feel like I had a bad time. I put my pants and baggy shirt on and walked out the bathroom and into my room. I lay back down and groaned as my head started to pulse.

I closed my eyes and relaxed to the sound of the rain hitting my window. My door cracked opened and I heard Edward whisper, "Bella?"

I opened one eye and looked at Edward with a small smile. He opened the door holding a bottle of pills and a water bottle. He sat on the edge of my bed and handed me the pills. "You'll feel better if you take these," He explained.

I took the pill and sat the water bottle on my dresser. "Thanks," I whispered. I just had to ask, "What happened last night?"

Edward looked at the floor for a moment and chuckled to himself. "It's probably best if you did not know," He chuckled; his eyes were filled with amusement. I held my breath and looked at him with fear filled eyes, "What did I do?"

"Nothing, do not worry about it," He winked at me. My phone rang and I looked at the caller ID; Billy. I sighed with relief and told Edward it was important. He walked out and I flipped my phone open.

"Hello?" I said.

"Bella! How's my girl doing?" Billy's voice was filled with cheerfulness.

I giggled, "I'm good, how about yourself?"

"Good! But, enough small talk. I signed you up for the college you are attending," Billy replied.

I shrieked and jumped in my bed, "Really! When do I start?"

"Monday, darling."

"Thank you so much, Billy. I've dreamed of this day," My eyes were getting watery. I never went to college since I could never pay for it. But, thanks to Billy and Jacob I was able to pay it off. Billy talked a little about life in Chicago but, he did not talk too much about it (thank god). I hung up the phone and lay back down, but I couldn't sit still. I closed my door and locked it, and then I jumped around my room for a few minutes then walked out. My head didn't hurt anymore but, I was starving. Edward was in the kitchen taking out eggs and bread.

I sat on the counter next to him and looked down at the eggs. "Good morning," I sang. He smiled with a frown on his face, "You're out of the bed? I thought for sure you would be knocked out for the rest of the day."

I shook my head, "No, I am up." It was easier to talk to Edward for some reason. I mean we are going to be living together for a while, why be mean?

Edward cracked two eggs into a frying pan and popped a slice of toast into the toaster. I frowned at him, one slice of toast?

Then I realized he was cooking for himself, again. I glared at him and said, "You're cooking for yourself again!"

He shrugged, "You bust into the bathroom when I was in the shower last night."

I gasped and covered my mouth, the cheeks were defiantly red. "Are you serious?" I said, breathless. I am so embarrass!

Edward smirked at me, "Yeah, you just flew in and threw up for ten minutes straight."

I gasped again and stood there awkwardly, "Sorry?"

"Oh, you said that already…well, after your eyes wondered over my wet body," Edward flipped the eggs and took out a plate. I stared at him with disbelief, "You're lying…"

"If you want I can tell you a few more things you did last night. I got a list of them," He winked. His emerald green eyes were innocent as ever. I stood there for a few minutes until I heard Edward whistling. I grabbed his shirt from the center and stared him dead in the eye. "If you tell a living soul what I did, I'll make sure you never see another day of light," I threaten him with all my might. If anyone knew what I did, I will never be able to face them again.

Edward pulled his hands up signing for truce. "I got it, I won't tell anyone." His eyes were amused as ever. He was pissing me off to the max. I growled at him and walked out the kitchen, "Asshole."

The storm outside was getting worse, and I could hear the rain pounding on the windows and the sky was dark. I turned out the television to the News. "We have a warning for flooding in the fl-"

It was jet black.

"Edward!" I hollered as I tugged onto the close pillow. Edward ran into the living room and looking around, "It's a blackout…"

I closed my eyes and hunched up into a ball, I disgust the dark. I heard footsteps walking toward me and stopping a foot away from me. "Bella?" Edward's voice was a whisper.

"Mmm?" I questioned, while embracing myself tighter. The weight on the couch suddenly rested on one side of the couch, "Are you okay?"

I twinkled, "Of course why wouldn't I be?"

On count another thunder boomed and I screeched and held myself tighter. I felt cold hands grab my shoulders and pull be toward a hard surface. I opened my eyes and looked up at Edward, his face was straight ahead. I smiled and pulled off of him, "I'm okay, seriously."

I could see the outline of Edward's face look straight at me, I blushed and looked away. He laughed softly, "Don't worry about last night; it was probably fun because you were so drunk."

I grimaced at him, "I don't want to talk about it..."

"Well I do. I gave you one shot…one. And you ended dirty dancing with one of my good friends, give him your number, dancing with me, and taking four beers and three shots," He said with a chuckle.

I looked at him with more disbelief, "I did all that?

"Don't worry about it, the dance we shared was pretty short," He shrugged. I suddenly felt really awkward; Edward probably thought I was some kind of slut. I was not like that in real life; Edward was probably the last person I wanted to show my bad side to.

"Let's not talk about it anymore," Edward whispered. I sighed in relief that he was done teasing me even though I deserved it. I quickly thought of a random question, "Are you in college?"

It was weird that I've been with this guy for a few days now and I did not know anything about him. He seemed so complex to me, but still jerky. "Eh, yeah. You?" He sounded kind of distant. I grinned widely at myself then nodded my head, "Yes I am."

"What are you studying?" He asked, his focus was back on me. "Music, mostly piano and singing," I said with pride. I've been playing the piano since I was five years old and singing since four, they were my life. "That's interesting, I'm studying to teach music," He smiled.

I laughed at the coincidence, and then looked back at Edward, "Are you originally from Forks?"

"Yeah, this small town is the only thing I've seen all my life. Where you from, I've never seen you around before," He said, looking straight at me.

I couldn't help the dark voice that took over me, "Chicago."

Edward must have notice because he didn't ask any more questions about it. We talked about music for a few more minutes until another thunder boomed. I jumped slightly but Edward rubbed my arm to keep me calm. I was happy that Edward and I were getting closer.

"…Then, Rose came out of nowhere and busted Emmett with a five inch heel," Edward charming laugh filled the room. I laughed with him, enjoying the way he titled his head back.

Our laughter died down and it was silent, but it was comfortable. I could see from the side of my eye that Edward was looking my way, I turned and smiled. "What?" I asked. There was a lighting and I could see Edward's beautiful green eye spark with the light. My heart tugged slightly then recovered, I cleared my throat. "I think I have some candles in my room. It seems it's going to be a while until the lights come back on," I said as I got up. I started walking toward the hallway then stopped, it was pitch black. "Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah, Bella?" He hollered out.

"Come with me, its dark!" I shouted running back to the couch. I tripped over my two left feet and landed right into Edward's lap. I sat there for a moment until I snapped out of it, "Sorry."

Another lighting brought light into the room and I could see Edward so close to my face. I hastily looked from his eyes to his lips and back up. I need to get up!

I pulled myself off him and laughed shakily, "We need to get those candles."

Edward smirked faintly, and then followed me into my room.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

We've been sitting in the dark for two hours just chatting to one another. Now that we had the candles I felt tired from the weird morning. Edward lighted the candles and sat back on the couch with me. My eyes were slowly drifting off and my head was lying closely to a pillow.

Edward laughed at me resisting sleep. He laid me down and placed my head on his lap. It was really warm and comfortable, I thought as I closed my eyes. Edward hummed a song that echoed around the room, _why was he humming David Guetta feat. Akon - Sexy Bitch?_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Authore's Note: **_Hehe! If you don't get the ending:_

_David Guetta feat. Akon - Sexy Bitch was the song that Edward and Bella danced to at the party. I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter! I'm sleepy; I'm going to go hit the hay!_

_NEXT CHAPTER:_

_AKWARD PLAN DATE._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: -Sigh- School's over THANK THE LORD! I got a job babysitting, haha! Hope you guys have an amazing summer!**

**Something big happens in this chapter peoplz (;**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

BELLA POV

Knock, Knock!

I groaned at the door and snuggled into Edward's lap. I heard Edward yawn then tap my shoulder slowly. I opened my eyes, only to be welcome by Edward junk in my face. I freaked out and hurled up and landed on the hard floor with a bump. Edward was titling his head back with laughter. I grimaced at him and picked myself up.

"Not funny," I yelled as I strolled toward the door. I opened to door only to see the whole gang standing there with smirks. "So, what ya'll do in there?" Rose said neutrally. I frowned at her and said, "Nothing." Alice rolled her eyes, "Your hair and clothing can give away a lot Bella."

I looked down at myself and blushed, my clothes were folded and pulled upward plus, my hair must have looked a mess. "I swore nothing happened," I confessed.

"Mmm-hmm," They all said before walking in.

I closed the door and followed them into the living room. Edward turned on the lights and started folding the blankets. I looked at the nearby clock and grimaced; it was only 7pm. "What brings you guys over?" Edward questioned.

"We're going out to eat, get dress." Rose command, taking the blankets from him. Edward probably won't be back until later, I thought as I walked into the kitchen. "Eh, where are you going?" Alice followed me into the kitchen.

"Getting something to eat," I motioned.

She winced, "Why? You're coming with us, go get dress."

"Bu-"

"Just do it, Bella." Alice said before walking out. Somebody's PMSing… I thought before walking to my room. I decided to wear my loose pink blouse and a pair of jeans. I put my hair in a quick bun and grabbed my handbag. I checked my phone, five missed calls. "Dang…" I hissed. I check the number; Unknown. I knew that number, shivers went down my back as I glared at the number. I blocked the number and let out a sigh, its okay.

Everyone was ready to leave and we all walked out the door. We stopped at this Italian restaurant around the corner from the apartment. I turned my phone on vibrate and sighed, I should not have brought it.

EDWARD'S POV

Damn my family. I know what they are doing and they won't get away with it. The only reason they asked me to dinner was because they were going to harass Bella and I. We arrived to the restaurant and we walked into the place. We sat in the tables in the corner of the restaurant and I quietly looked through the menu.

"Is Edward treating you good, Bella?" Emmett asked casually as he poked his head from behind his menu. Bastard, I thought as I glared at him. Bella and I weren't even like that; I don't even think you can call us friends. Bella looked slightly confused but said, "Yeah."

Alice looked at Emmett then rolled her eyes. Then Alice asked, "What you guys do during the black-out earlier?" I answered before Bella could, "We talked and fell asleep."

Leaving out the whole situation with her laying on my lap and the 'almost' kiss we shared. Alice glared at me, and then looked back at her menu. A male waiter came over and asked for our orders. I pick the first thing that I saw then, gave him the menu. Bella was still thinking of what to get, she was stuck on the spaghetti or baked chicken. "I recommend the spaghetti, Miss." The waiter said.

"Okay, I'll have that then," Bella said with a twinkle. He walked away, with our orders and menus. "O-M-G that guys was so hitting on you Bella!" Alice whooped. Bella frowned, "I don't think so."

Alice wasn't giving up that effortlessly, "Come on, and he's cute!"

Bella was blushing but, she didn't seem interested (more irritated). I would give her a hand and say something to my family but, then they would be more suspicions; she was on her own. But, there would be only two reasons she didn't want to pay attention to the waiter, she was taken or she wasn't interested. I ran my hand through my hair and looked around the table.

Then Jasper said, "Do you have a boyfriend Bella?"

Bella turned even redder, "No." She probably understood why they brought her out for dinner too. Poor girl didn't see it coming. "Really? When was your latest relationship?" Alice asked, her attention all on Bella.

Bella pointed out, "I never dated anyone."

I was pretty shocked at the reply. I don't know exactly why I was so shock but, I really wanted to know why she never dated. "Wow, how old are you Bella?" Rose quizzed. They were killing the girl with questions, but I really wanted to know the answer for this one.

"Twenty-one," Bella replied. She suddenly took out her phone and looked at the screen. She glared at the number then shut her phone. I frowned with curiosity at Bella; she looked up at me then looked away.

"Edward had his first kiss in like eighth grade and dated like 20 girls during high school," Emmett detailed. I glared at him, "Emmett!"

"What? Its the truth! Lauren was probably the worse, then Lila, and that other girl," Emmett continued, "I stayed with one girl all through high school." He wrapped his arm around Rose's shoulder, she motioned them off, "You fucking lair! What about Victoria?"

Emmett beamed, "She was nothing, not like you baby."

Rose flicked him off and sucked her tongue out at him. The table fall into a comfortable laughter then the waiter was back. He gave everyone their food and drink and walked away. We ate in silence for a minute until Alice said, Are you attending college, Bella?"

Bella grinned, "Yeah."

"For what?" Alice asked.

Bella played with her spaghetti before saying, "Music, mostly singing and piano." Alice gasped, "You sing?" I turned to look at Bella; she nodded once before scooping some spaghetti. I had an urge to hear her sing. I watched as she grabbed her napkin and wipe her red heart-shaped lips. I quickly snapped out of it and looked down at my lasagna.

I took a bite out of my lasagna and looked back up. Bella covered up her laughter as she looked up at me. "What?" I asked with a scowl. "You have sauce all over your mouth," Bella laughed. I smiled slightly but, a little embarrass; I searched around for my napkin and couldn't find it. Bella handed me her and grabbed another one from the side. "Thanks," I whispered as I wiped my mouth. Bella's lips were on this napkin, I thought as I placed the napkin on the table. "You're from Chicago, right Bella?" Rose questioned.

I turned quickly to Bella; her eyes were hostile and mysterious. I remembered the first time I asked about Bella's hometown, she seemed distant and displeased. She seemed like a mystery to me, even though she's so open with questions. "Yes," She wheezed. I pleaded for my family not to push her any father. Thankfully they didn't…

"You have siblings?" Rose asked. I seriously wanted to grab Bella and run away from them. They are getting too much into her personal life. "No," She said, looking around the room. Before, they could ask another question, Bella excused herself to the bathroom. "What the hell?" I shouted at my family when Bella was out of sight.

"She's stubbornly not telling us something," Alice ignored me.

"How about you leave the poor girl alone!" I suggested with a grimace. "Well, I'm sorry I want to make a new friend! I can't live my life not knowing anything about the person that my brother is living with," Alice's voice broke into a silence.

"Stop faking like you care. You just want to hook me up," I rolled my eyes.

Alice sighed, "Is that so bad?"

"Yes! I can find my own women, thank you very much!" I pouted as I snuck into my seat. Alice smiled at me then said, "But, I like this one."

I groaned and took another bite out of my food. Alice was just trying to be nice, but I didn't need her assist. Bella came back looking more invigorated. "Sorry, but I got to go back home."

We all gave her a questionable look. "Something came up," She explained. She gave Alice her money for the meal even though Alice refused. She left without another word, leaving us sitting wordless. "You guys probably scared her away," I spoke. The next thing I knew I was out of my seat and walking out the restaurant, I was just concerned about her. It was unpleasantly cold outside and I knew that Bella didn't have a jacket. I looked around for her, since she didn't have a ride home either.

I looked across the street and spotted a park. Could she be there? I thought as I jogged across the street. It was darkened and I couldn't hear anything. "Bella?" I whispered. All I heard was more silence.

Then I heard it, I distant weep. I followed the sound until I walked into a slide. I frowned and looked inside the slide and there sat Bella crouched up in a ball, weeping. I didn't know what to do but stare at her small hands cupping her face. Her long wavy hair covered her face, so I couldn't see her at all. I hesitantly touched her shoulder and her teary filled eyes looked right at me. She stopped breathing while looking at me with wild eyes and reached her hand out for me, "Mom?"

I reached for her hand and grimaced, "Bella?"

Her eyes widen with realization, and then she started to twitch. I pulled her out the slide and picked her up bridal style. "Edward?" Her voice was very distant. "Yes, I'm here," I said with a smoothing tone. "I'm sorry," She whispered. She closed her big, chocolate eyes and her breaths became even.

I sighed and looked around, I needed a taxi. I finally spotted one and got inside with Bella on my lap. She was still fast asleep, looking peaceful. My mind was still not clear on what happened at the park. Questions were swimming in my head, anxiously wanting answers for them. I wasn't sure if I should confront Bella about what happened. But, all I knew was something happened in Chicago.

We got back home and I laid Bella down in her bed. She snuggled into her pillows and fell back to sleep. I turned off her lights and walked into my room. I looked at the piano that sat in the corner of the room and began to play, letting the lulling toning take over me.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note: Wow, a lot in this chapter! Hope you guys liked it. I need to go to a party tonight, so I'm going to update this then go get ready! Bye, love ya'll!**

**NEXT CHAPTER;**

**Unexpected Date, anybody?Which means, FLUFF.  
**

**I know you wanna leave me a review, why not do it *winkwink*  
**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **_Hey, People! Here's the next chapter (:_

_This chapter is going to be a lot of Edward and Bella fluff. I hope you guys enjoy it!_

_Sorry for the late update! And I didn't edit this chapter like, I usually do! Sorry for the mistakes!  
_

_I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_BELLA POV_

I woke up the next morning with an aching head. The sun's rays were streaming through my room and I couldn't see anything. I groaned as my head thumbed louder. I pulled myself up and walked to my dresser. I scanned my dresser and stopped on at the red summer dress in my dresser. I picked it up and smiled sadly, _I'll wear this today_.

I walked into the shower and washed my body thoroughly. I dried myself and put on the silky red summer dress. It had outlines of flowers on the bottom on the dress and it was strapless. I never wear things like this but, today was _her _day. I straightened my long brunette hair and walked into the kitchen. I couldn't find Edward anywhere but instead I found a plate of two sunny side-up on the table, next to the plate was a note.

_These are for you, Bella. Don't get the wrong idea!_

_I went for a jog, be back later._

_Edward._

I felt like crying; I was so hungry. I thanked Edward for my meal and ate silently. I finished my eggs in a heartbeat and washed the dishes. The front door opened and Edward approached the kitchen. His eyes widen when he saw me, "You look nice."

I couldn't help the blush that was creeping on my cheeks. "Thanks," I said warily. "Oh and thanks for the eggs," I added. Edward shrugged, "No problem, where are you going today?"

"I don't know exactly, _where_," I confessed while grabbing my handbag. Edward put his index finger up and said, "Wait."

I nodded and sat at the dining table. I played with the pattern of my dress and smiled. Edward came back wearing a black designed shirt and denim jeans. "Can I come with you?" He asked, his eyes were a bright green. I nodded slowly, not knowing why he would want to go.

We walked outside and walked to my truck. "Why do you ride this dinosaur?" Edward smirked. I frowned at him, "I love my dinosaur, _he _rides, and that's all that matters." We got into the truck and I started to drive.

I decided that I would stop by the park first, _she _loved the park. It wasn't that chilly outside and the sun was beaming down on the park. "The park?" Edward asked, while raising eyebrow. I bit my lips nervously, "Yes, the park."

We got out and walked around to the bench. There were many kids playing around the park. Their mothers' pushing them on the swings and running with them. I smiled and walked toward the slide where two girls were debating on who should go first. "No, it looks scary!" The sandy hair girl complained. I could tell that Edward was following me with curious eyes.

The girls stopped what they were doing when they saw Edward and me. "Who are you, Miss?" The red haired girl asked.

"I'm here to help you go down the slide," I smiled at them both.

"Really?" They said in unisons, their eyes filled with joy.

I giggled, "Yep, what are your names?"

The sandy pointed to the red haired one and said, "This is Heather and I'm Rachel." I nodded and said, "I'm Bella and he's Edward." Edward waved awkwardly at the kids and smiled.

I grabbed Heather's hand and pulled her into my lap and I sat in the slide. "Okay, now close your eyes and let the wind play with your hair," I whispered into her ear. She nodded quickly and closed her eyes roughly.

I pushed off the slide and closed my eyes with her. When we stopped moving Heather opened her eyes and hopped in my lap. "I did it, I did it!" She cheered. I got up and gave her a hug, "Yes, you did."

At the top of the slide Rachel was standing there with Edward. I waved at them, "Come on! You guys have to come down sometime today."

Edward talked to Rachel for a moment then sat her on his lap. Edward pushed them of the slide and Rachel through her hands in the air. They stopped and Edward started to chuckle, "See? I told you we would have more fun than they did."

"Nuh-uh! I can do that too!" Heather shouted as she ran to the top of the slide. Rachel followed behind her and they slid down the slide together. They came over toward us and gave us a hug and said bye.

After they left Edward and I decided to take a walk around the park. "You really love kids don't you?" Edward asked with a smile. My heart tugged slightly, "I love them a lot." We were silent for a moment then Edward asked, "So, why you all dressed up today?"

I looked up at him and stared into his beautiful green eyes, "It's my mother's birthday today." Edward eyebrow rose, "Are you going to go meet up with her or something?"

I shook my head and let out a deep breath, "She passed away three years ago." I would have to tell him sooner or later. I just didn't want to feel pity from him. His eyes widened in shock and filled with sadden, "I'm sorry for asking."

I shook my head "Don't worry about it." I looked up at the sky and continued, "She loved the park, she use to take me and my brother all the time."

The slide was my _favorite_ thing in the park. She would go down with me on her lap. "You have a brother?" Edward asked his eyes in disbelief. I shook my head, "I had a brother, and he passed away also."

Edward's face scrunched up, you could see the pain in his face. I smiled at him sadly, "Don't worry about it that was a long time ago." I lied only to make him feel better. He actually died the same day my mother did.

"I should just shut up, eh?" Edward sighed softly. I forced a laugh to come out, "It was so long ago and you didn't know."

Edward smiled at me sadly, "You don't need to force yourself to laugh."

I looked at him in the eyes and then looked away; I swallow the tears that were trying to develop. "I'm okay," I said, I tried to convince myself. Edward didn't push me any father. I recovered quickly and looked up at our surrounds. "Don't tell anybody about this, Edward." I cleared my throat as I talked.

Edward looked up at me and nodded.

"Come on, let's get something to eat!" I cheered. I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him to the truck. His hand was rough and big, his long fingers wrapped around my hand. When we reached the car I let go of Edward's hand, missing the warmness of his hand.

We drove to a pizza place around the corner. My hand was burning from when Edward touched it and it wouldn't stop. I ignored it as much as I could and walked inside the pizza place. We ordered a table for two and we were seated.

We sat down silently looking though the small menu. I decided to get a deep dish cheese pizza and fries. Edward chuckled, "Usually girls get a slice of lettuce and be full for the night."

I shook my head, "I'm not like other girls, I guess."

"Yeah, you're different," Edward leaned forward as he spoke. "Different? How so?" I asked as I took a sip of my water.

Edward shrugged, "You're more…down to earth, you can say."

I laughed, "I hate nature." He laughed with me and smiled back at me. Then he stopped smiled and looked serious, "Would you mind me asking how your mother died?"

I wasn't ready to tell him, I would rather tell anybody instead of him. I see him every day and I know for a_ fact_ that he would feel pity for me. I bit my bottom lip and shook my head, "I can't do it now."

He nodded, "I understand, act like I didn't ask."

I smiled at Edward, "You're a really good friend." I considered me and Edward were over the whole stranger thing and were more in the friendship stage. Most people would have begged me to tell them, but not Edward.

Our food came and I took a big bite out of my pizza. I looked back up and grabbed my napkin. "Tell me about yourself, Edward." I suggested. I didn't know anything about Edward instead that he's from a rich family and he's in college for music.

He tilted his head to the side and said, "Uh, my father Carlisle is a doctor and my mother Esme is a writer. Alice and Emmett are my siblings and Jasper and Rose are family friends. Uh, that's about it. My life story isn't that amazing."

"What did you do in high school?" I asked. Edward looks like those types of guys who played football and partied a lot.

He smiled at me, "Erm, I was pretty jocky. I played football throughout all of high school and I was a real player." He winked at me, playfully. I rolled my eyes and smiled softly. "I knew it."

He chuckled, "How about you?"

"I was a cheerleader all throughout high school and I was school president with a 4.0GPA," I lied with a grin.

"Lair," Edward laughed.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, I was the school's biggest nerd. I never was once noticed by anyone, not even the teachers."

"That sucks, at least you didn't have to worry about being called on during class," Edward noted.

I giggled, "That was my plan from the start."

We talked at the pizza place for a little longer. By the time we got home the sun was setting. We decided to watch a movie before going to bed. We decided on a scary movie, which I protested on for a while. I grabbed a blanket and a bowl of popcorn before sitting on the loveseat. Edward sat next to me and took a handful of popcorn. "We don't have to watch this if you don't want to," Edward noted.

I rolled my eyes, "_Now _you want to say that?"

Edward chuckled before throwing the popcorn in his mouth.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

We were only halfway through the movie when I couldn't take anymore. I screamed so much that my throat was aching. Edward kept telling me that it was just a movie but, it was too realistic. "Get out the freaking room! He's right behind you, dumbass!" I shouted at the television. I shook my head when the killer attacked her from behind, "I told you!"

Edward laughed softly and ate more popcorn, "Yeah, she should have listened to the crazy lady screaming at the television."

I playfully hit Edward on the shoulder and stared at the television with one eye closed. By the time the movie was over it was late at night. I yawned and stretched on the couch. I was still shaken up by the movie but, I had to go to bed.

I swiftly moved through the hallway and went in my room. I took off my dress and put on my pajama clothing. I lay in bed and turned off my light. I closed my eyes and covered my face with my blanket.

Outside I could hear soft thunder roaring in the sky. _Great, a thunderstorm…_I thought as I curled in a ball. I slowly started to let my sleepiness take over me but, it wouldn't come. Then I heard soft tones coming from the hallway. It sounded like a piano, my eyes flung up and I walked into the hallway. It was coming from Edward's room. "Ed-" I was interrupted by a huge thunder. I shrieked and opened his door. I breathed deeply until I realized I just ran into Edward's room.

I turned around and laugh nervously. Edward was on a shiny black piano with no shirt on and only pajama pants. I blushed as I looked at Edward's obviously body-build body. His bicep were the perfect size, not too big and his 6-pack was to die for. I wanted to stare just _a little _longer but, I knew I had to turn around. I closed my eyes and covered my face, "Sorry! I heard you playing the piano and I wanted to listen," I confessed. _Gosh, I really need to stop getting embarrassed in front of this boy._

I heard soft chuckles and footsteps coming towards me. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me toward to piano. I looked down at the black piano and ran my finger over the top. "It's beautiful," I whispered. Edward sat down and started to play the melody to Claire De Lune. I sat next to him and slowly play the rest of the notes.

The notes were so smoothing that I started to close my eyes. I hummed to the melody and opened my eyes slowly. Edward was very talented; no wonder he was going to be a teacher. He was hitting every note _perfectly_ he even added his own notes that made the song even more interesting. We finished the song and I was finally getting sleepy. Edward chuckled, "You play very good Bella, but you missed the second note in the second verse."

I smirked, "Don't act like you were_ that_ good."

He rolled his eyes, and then smiled, "You should be getting to bed, Bella."

I yawn and nodded, "Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight, Bella."

I walked out his room and went back into my bed. I lay down but, still couldn't sleep. Not because of the movie but, because Edward played Claire De Lune all night and I didn't want to miss one second of it.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Bella's POV _

The next morning I got a call from Alice. "Hey Bella! I'm sorry about dinner; I hope everything is okay now. I wanted to invite you and Edward to my parents' house for a little get together," Alice explained.

I told her that I would be there and hung up the phone. I pulled myself out the bed and went straight to Edward's door. I knocked softly, "Edward? Are you awake?"

The door opened and Edward stood in the doorframe. I wanted to giggle but I kept it in. Edward was wearing a big baggy shirt and light blue striped pajama pants. He was rubbing his sleepy filled eyes and his hair was standing up from every angle.

"Yeah, Bella?" His voice was slurred together.

I hit his shoulder softly, "I just wanted to tell you that Alice is having a party at your parents' house. You're coming, right?"

"Yeah, mmhmm, sure. Goodnight," He mumbled then walked back to his bed. I laughed softly and closed his door. The sun was just coming through the dark clouds. It was probably about six in the morning and I couldn't go back to bed.

I decided to go for a jog in the woods in the back of the house. I changed and walked outside the apartment. The chilly morning air felt like heaven on my skin. I started off walking then, carefully jogged past the trees and flowers. I tripped multiple of time on things that weren't even there and I tripped on branches. _This was a bad idea_, I thought as I slowed down into a walk.

I was the only one on the track and it was more peaceful this way. The sun was rising slowly and I watched as the rays of the sun touched my pale skin. I stopped and took a few deep breaths and closed my eyes. "Bella?" A familiar voice came from behind me. I turned around and looked into Edward's sparking eyes.

My stomach tightened up and I held my breath. He took me by surprise; I wasn't expecting to see him here. "Hey," I gasped out. I wiped the extra sweat off my forehead and smiled at him. Edward smiled back, "I wasn't expecting to see you here. I usually ran this track on weekends."

"Oh, I was just bored and didn't know what to do," I laughed.

He laughed, too. "You want to run a little with me?"

"Yeah," I said and started jogging again. My chest was suddenly _burning_, but in a good way. I tried to ignore it as much as I could and took a glance at Edward. He was wearing a black shirt that was hugging his body perfectly. There were no sleeves and his biceps were fully exposed. It took all my power not to let out a gasp. I focused on his profile and my breath hitched. _He was so beautiful_, I thought as I looked down to his hard jaw line and back up to his perfectly un-chapped lips. Was there really a guy that can look this beautiful and not have a girl or was gay?

Edward cleared his throat softly and my eyes snapped back up to him. I blushed softly when I saw him looking at me with a confuse look. I was totally caught! Ah, who cares!

There was a thick silence that was slowly killing me. _It was so damn awkward!_

I search for something to say, anything! "When did you start playing the piano?" Edward finally spoke. I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Since I was like five years old."

"How about singing?"

"My mom taught me when I was in 1st grade," I noted. I would love to talk about singing and pianos all day and everything but, I just wasn't in the mood. I started college tomorrow and I'm a nervous rack. Uncle Billy was sending my books and supplies so, I should have then today. We ran the rest of the lap then walked into the apartment. I took my shower first and went into my bedroom. Edward was in the shower while I found something to wear.

It was a swimming pool party so, I need a bathing suit. _Shit_, I cursed myself, _I don't have bathing suits. _I groaned and picked up my phone, I dialed Alice's number. She has to have extra one's right?

"Yello?"

"Hey, it's my Bella. I don't own a bathing suit." This is a sad; I mean even if I don't wear things like that I should own a bathing suit. I dugged my face in my hands and groaned loudly.

"Don't worry, B. I have an outfit for you, I had a feeling this would happen. I'll be at your house in t-minus 3 minutes," Alice laughed in the phone. Her girly-like laugh made me laugh too. I thanked her and hung up the phone.

I grabbed the first outfit I saw and threw it on. I walked out my room and looked directly in Edward's room. Usually his bedroom door was closed and isolated from the other rooms. Edward was in the shower so, he wouldn't mind if I was in his room for a few minutes. I tip-toed into his room with a deviously grin. I was in here last night but, I didn't really _look_ around and now that I did look around I envied him even more. He had a huge king size bed, a tall dresser that sat across from the bed, beautiful art work and a book self. His whole room was the color of cream or vanilla, it was so smoothing. The piano was the only thing that was a different color, which made it start out a lot.

I was about to walk out his room when the door was opened flashed open. Edward didn't notice me and I thank the lord for that, he was looking at his phone screen. I looked around the room in a panic. I need to hide! I ran into the closet door and closed it silently. Edward had closed the bedroom door and opened his blinds. Light streamed through the room and he looked through his dresser for something to wear.

I blushed deeply as the towel wrapped around Edward's waist was falling slightly. I torn my eyes away from him and looked around. _Was I seriously in Edward's closet?_

If was I caught I had no idea what Edward would do. I didn't want to know! He wasn't going to find out! I heard him humming to himself and him walking around his room. Thankfully his closet was bigger than mines, so I had room to move. I looked back into the small crack in the closet and _almost_ gasped. His pants were on but his chest was fully exposed and I could see the splashes of water from his hair running down his chest.

His pale skin was the perfect shade, against his creamy room and the sun rays. He dried his hair off and sat his towel on his dresser. He was still humming a song and I wanted to sing to his melody. It was such a smoothing melody. I snapped out of it and blushed more. I mentally kicked myself in the ass, was I seriously checking Edward out while I'm in his room unannounced?

_Heck yeah, I am!_

Then, I notice Edward walking toward me, no wait… towards the closet. _Crap, shit, no, no! _I shut my eyes then opened then again. He was so close to the closet, to me, that I could die right here from embarrassment. Then, the door bell rang.

_YES YES!_

"Bella! Can you get that?" He shouted. He continued toward the closet then, held onto the closet doorknob. The door flunged opened and I waited for the worse. _'What the hell are you doing in my closet you perv?'_

I looked up at Edward, but he wasn't looking at me. He was listening silently, looking at his bedroom door. "Bella?" He yelled out. The door bell rung louder and more forceful, it was definitely Alice. Edward rolled his eyes and walked out the room. I didn't notice that I was holding my breath until he was gone. _How did he _not _notice me?_

I tip-toed out his room and slipped into the bathroom. Edward was at the front door, "Alice?" She pushed her way out of Edward's reach and walked toward my room. I opened the bathroom door and met her at the end of the hallway. She was opened a Victoria Secret bag and she was grinning at me.

"Bella? You look paler than usual," She placed her hand over my forehead. I shook my head, "I'm fine."

"You're blushing a lo-" I cut her off when I saw Edward walking toward us still shirtless. I felt my heart fell down to my feet.

"You alright Bella?" His eyes were filled with concern as he reached out to touch my forehead. My heart stopped when his hand made contact with my forehead. There was a small shiver that went through my arms and down to my feet. I closed my eyes and letting the feeling take over my body. It was weird how _one _touch has me feeling so _lightheaded._ He pulled away and shook his head, "No fever, D-"

I need to get the hell out of her that's what's wrong. I dragged Alice into my room and shut the door. I sighed in relief and looked toward Alice. She had a suspicious look in her eyes but, she didn't ask any questions.

_Thank Gawd!_

"What did you bring for me?" I asked quickly. Alice grinned and opened the huge bag filled with hell itself. She pulled out a silky cream colored dress and threw it towards me. I placed the dress over my body and look at myself in the mirror. It was a V-neck and looked like it cover just enough and it was spaghetti straps, which I wasn't excited about. The length of the dress was decent too; about mid-thigh. A smile appeared on my face as I turn toward Alice. She was holding up another bag with LuLu*s printed on the front.

She handed it to me and smiled nervously, "Here's your swimming suit."

I frowned at her weird behavior then, opened the bag. Lying in the bag was a navy blue two piece bath suit. The top wrapped around my neck and back and pushed against my bust. The bottom was thin and looked like underwear. I dropped the bag and glared at Alice, "I'm not wearing that."

Alice bit her lip and pouted, "Bella, please! I just want this night to be perfect for you."

I frowned at the bag and shook my head; there was _no _way I could wear that. I would rather not go to the party all together if I have to wear that devil. Alice's bottom lip sucked iinto her top one and he eyes became wider.

I shook my head and said, "I'll go but, I will _not_ wear that thing."

She sighed and rolled her eyes then, placed the swim suit on my bed. "I already bought it, so keep it."

"I don't think I will _ever_ wear it, take it home."

Alice's brow rose slowly and crossed her arms. I dropped it and quickly changed into the creamy dress. I blushed slightly on how it looked against my skin. Alice shrieked and smiled, "You look so cute!"

For once in my life I thought I really did. I hugged Alice tightly and we walked out the bedroom. Edward was sitting on the couch watching the news; his feet were lying across the couch. He's so adorable, I thought as I grabbed my handbag.

Alice sneaked behind him and placed her face in his ear, "EDWARD TIME TO GO!"

Edward jumped out the couch and grabbed the pillow he was laying on. I burst into laughter when he realized what had happened. He glared at Alice and threw the pillow at her, "You bitch!"

Alice laughed and grabbed my hand, leading me toward the door. Edward followed behind us slowly. I peaked at him and saw him staring down my back. His eyes pinned on my body were making me wonder what he was thinking. I turned around quickly and blushed softly.

_How can I be calm when he's staring at me like _that_!_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note: **_I love this chapter! So, that's why in the last chapter Bella was crying in the slide in the park. I'll probably explain the deaths of her brother and mother later on. I'm still thinking about it!_

_Summer! *Jumps Around Room!* I love summer! :D_

_Anyhow, the next chapter's going to be pretty big-ish. You prob. wanna make sure you don't miss it! It has something to do with Edward and some girls…& Bella and some guy. Mmmm, I'm still working on it though (:_

_It will also have Bella's first day at college and a little Edward and Bella fluff possibly? I hope so!_

_NEXT CHAPTER;_

_POOL PARTY AT EDWARD'S PARENTS' HOUSE!_

_Don't Miss It!_

_Story Alert This Story!_

_Let Me Know What You're Thinking!_

_See You Soon! Love You! (:_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey there!**

**Here's the next chapter! I hope it's what you guys wanted (:**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**BELLA POV**

I drove with Alice while Edward took his car, so we could take it to get back home. Alice was on the phone with Jasper talking about the party. "Jasper, everything needs to be perfect! Are the decorations up?...Did you set-up the speakers?...How about the food? Is it co-". I turned toward my window with a sigh.

After today I'm going to be going to college, my life-time goal. I wonder why I wasn't as happy as I wanted to be. I felt happy but, not excited anymore. I twirled my finger into my long hair and sighed, _maybe it _is _time for a trim. _Alice was off the phone by now and was singing to the radio. I turned toward her and smiled, "You sing well."

"I practice every day. In the shower, in the car, in the kitchen, you name it."

I laughed softly and turned up the radio. We ended up driving into a huge (I mean _huge_) house…no, mansion. It felt like forever until we reached the actual house since the lawn itself was about a mile. I gasped loudly; this is where Edward grew up. "This is huge!"

Alice shrugged, "Really? After seeing it so many times it just seems like a normal house."

"No, my old house was a normal house. This is a mansion."

We got the house and were greeted by Jasper. He stood there with an innocent smile planted on his face.

"Baby…" He bit his bottom lip.

Alice started to turn red as she stared back at Jasper with a fierce look, "What happened?"

"Well, I was getting the chicken from off the grill when Emmett jumped on my back and then, well…he kind of…" Jasper trailed off, staring at the floor.

"What happened?" Alice shrieked.

Jasper continued, "He kind of made me drop the chicken on the floor, which dropped all the chicken that was placed on the rank."

"Emmett! You son of a bitch! I swore when I find your ass-" Alice shut the door behind her and Jasper followed behind her. I heard a charming laugh coming from behind me and I turned around. "Just to warn you, _never _piss of Alice when she's the host of a party," Edward noted, then walked inside the house. I followed behind him and closed the door behind me.

This house was absolutely too big for only a family of four. I gawked at the house then turned to Edward, "Wow…"

"Yeah, that's what most people say," He winked and walked into the kitchen.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The party was going well so far. I was holding my water bottle sitting on the outdoor chair glance at everyone in the pool. The sun was going to set soon and it was starting to get a little chilly outside. Edward was in the pool with this blonde chick that swim suit was revealing mostly everything. They were smiling and talking while holding beers. I groaned softly and looked away, back to my bottle of water.

"Hey, Bella right?" A high-pitched voice spoken from behind me. I turned around and my eyes widen in surprise. It was that guy from the house party a few days ago, Trey…Tony…Tom…something like that.

I smiled politely, "Yeah, that's me."

He smiled back at me and handed me a cup of beer. I winced at the smell and pushed it aside softly. "Hey, I tried calling you yesterday but, this old lady called," He coughed a laugh. I frowned, _an old lady?_

Then, I realize that I was drunk when I gave him my number, poor guy. I bit my lip then said, "Can I see the number?"

He pulled out his cell phone and pointed to an unknown number. That was defiantly not me… I chuckled nervously, "Uhmm, I'm sorry but, I was not in the right state of mind when I gave you my number because that is _not _me."

He looked down at the number and chuckled with me, "No wonder she cursed me out when I kept asking to talk to Bella."

Tony still had the childish look in his face. His eyes were pretty big and were a chocolate brown. He was wearing no shirt and his swimming shorts. Tony's body wasn't as hot as Edward's but, the boy did have a nice 6-pack. "You wanna dance?" Tony reached his hand for my hand. I hesitantly took his hand and walked to the floor. I wasn't the _best _dancer when it comes to fast beat songs. "Should I expect a dance like the house party dance?"

"What?"

Then it hit me, bad. Edward told me that I dirty danced with one of his friend's, was the friend him? Oh gawd! Just kill me, now. He kept holding my hand until we hit the dance floor then; he placed his hands on my waist. The song was a slow beat song and the couples next to us were starting to slow dance. I placed my hands on his shoulder and moved carefully moved to the music.

"You don't remember?" He pulled a little closer. I frowned slightly, but didn't say anything. This was making me a little uncomfortable…

"Don't worry about it then, it's not that serious."

I ignored him and nodded my head slightly. I didn't want to seem mean, but I just didn't seem interested in Tony. I stepped on Tony's foot a total of six times before I decided to give up. He told me about his life in college and I talked a little of my hometown. I would rather be friends with Tyler rather than boyfriend and girlfriend. After a few hours of talking to Tony and getting to know him more, I decided to take a bathroom break.

Alice was in the pool with Jasper and Emmett was with Rose in the kitchen. But, I couldn't find Edward anywhere. Rose told me where the bathroom was and I followed her directions. I looked at myself in the mirror for a moment before splashing cold water on my face. I walked out the bathroom and placed my body against the door. "Edward…" A slightly low whispered said from the room next door. Shivers went down my back as I tip-toed towards the door. The door was slightly cracked and I poked my head through the crack. Inside was Edward with that blonde girl from earlier but, they were making out on the side of the wall. My eyes widen in shock, and then I turned around quickly, feeling sick to my stomach. I walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, I looked like a ghost.

I couldn't stop my heart from racing. I closed my eyes tightly and calmed myself, but my heart won't stop going fast. I closed the door to the bathroom and fell to the floor. _Why won't it stop?_ I clenched my hand to my heart. My breathes became uneven and all I could see was Edward and that girl. I groaned at my arching pain and pulled myself up.

I turned the water back on and slashed more water on my face, but I still looked flushed. I patted my cheeks and took a few deep breathes. I calmed myself down and opened the door silently. I walked back down stairs and outside to the hurdle of people. The fast beat music went perfectly with the beat of my heart. Alice was waving me to join her on the dance floor and I did.

My mind was still in a slight fog and I didn't know why. Alice was dancing with Rose and this other girl. I joined the girls and moved my hips awkwardly. Alice showed me a few simple moves and then told Tyler to come and dance with us. I laughed and smiled but, I wasn't having fun. I really wanted to go home and sleep.

It was ten pm and I really wanted to go home but Edward had the keys and he still hasn't come back. I felt a soft tap on my shoulder and someone clear their throat. I turned around only to glance into Edward's eyes and the blonde girl's hard glare. "You ready to leave?" I asked, ignoring the glare from the blondie. Edward bit his bottom lip with a sorry smile. "I'm going home with Tanya, so here's the key."

He held out the car keys and dropped them in my hand. I couldn't explain the feeling that took over me; it was a mixture of indignant and isolation. I nodded my head and gave a tight smile. I didn't trust my voice at the point, there was a huge lump that was forming. I walked away and got into Edward's silver Volvo.

When I got inside the car, I held the tears that were slowly forming. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths, after five minutes of calming myself down, I started to drive. I blasted the radio and pulled down the car windows letting the chilly air inside the car.

I have no idea why I'm acting this way, but it hurts _a lot_. It felt like someone ripped my heart out while it still beated and stepped on it and this _someone _was Edward. When I got home, I went straight to my bed and laid face down in the dark room.

I let a few tears fall but, kept the other piled inside. I drifted to sleep after kicking my shoes off my feet.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Ring, Ring, Ring…_

I groaned, "One more hour…"

_Ring, Ring, Ring…_

"Damn it!" I whispered as I grabbed my cell phone. I pushed the green button and said hello. "Bella! Don't you have school today? You got two hours to get your stuff together. I got a surprise in that Victoria Secret bag, you'll love it!" Alice chirped into my ear. I jumped out my bed like a professional ninja and ran to the clock on my wall, "Shit!"

Alice laughed in my ear, "Don't worry, I packed an outfit for you and it's perfect for you! I told Edward to check the mail before he left this morning and he said that you're package of books came along with your schedule."

I smiled, "Alice, I love you! I need to shower. Bye!"

I hung up the phone and took a quick shower then, walked back to my room for my outfit Alice picked out. I pulled out a light pink fitting t-shit that had a ribbon pattern all around the shirt. Then I pulled out a pair of black tight jeans. _How did she know my size?_

I put of the clothes and smiled at myself in the mirror. I walked my room and went into the empty kitchen. Edward was not in here like he usually is, making breakfast. I sighed and looked at the small pile of small boxes on the counter. I opened every single one and placed everything in my new backpack. I had three classes today and then, three more tomorrow. I opened the last box and gasped loudly when I saw a brand new iBook inside. There was a small note on the top of the laptop;

_Bella,_

_I know you will try to pay me back, but don't. You can't go through college without a laptop. We are all praying for you back at home,_

_Good Luck,_

_Uncle Billy._

A tear fell down my cheek; _I had to try my best_. I placed the iBook in my room and jogged down the stairs to my truck. The campus was about 30 minutes away from the apartment and I had enough time.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

By the end of my third class I was overwhelmed with information. My hand ached from constant writing and I love every second of it. I was walking off the campus when I heard someone call me name from behind.

I turned around and saw Edward walking toward me. My heart tugged and my breath hitched up. _Why was he where?_

"How were your classes?"

I continued to walk toward my truck.

"Good."

He rubbed his hand through his hair, and then said, "Sorry about last night…I was pretty drunk."

"Why should I care?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, but you've been acting…pissed off ever since."

"Mmmm, I wonder why I should be pissed off. Why don't you tell me why, Edward?" I was actually really pissed off, I didn't know why, but I was.

He frowned at me, "You're acting liked you're my _mom_, don't act all innocent, I saw you with Tyler."

_Tyler?...That's his name?_

"Tyler and I are friends. At least my tongue was down his throat all night long. For your information Edward Cullen, you should tell you're blond friend to be just a little more quieter when ya'll choke each other with your tongues," My voice leaked with acid, I didn't care. I've been pissed off about the chick all day and it was time to let it out. I reached my truck and slipped in, slamming the door behind me. Edward was standing outside looking out me through my car window. I pulled my window down and continued to diss him, "Also, if I had a choice on Ton-…Tyler or you to live with, I would pick Tyler hands down. At least I know he will be more kind to me…you ass-hole!"

I drove out the parking lot only looking back at Edward once to see a shock emotion planted on his face. I mentally high-fived myself, _he deserved it._

_Right?_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note: Danng, Bella went crazy on Edward. Hahaha. Yah, I was thinking about doing Edward's POV on the pool party but, then I decided not to. I have my reasons (:**

**The next chapter is…**

**Bella's Major Make-Over? :O**

**Exciting stuff!**

**YOU! YES, YOU! YOU BETTER REVIEW BEFORE LEAVING! (plz)**

**CLICK THE BUTTON! You know you wanna (;**


End file.
